With the increasing popularity of billiards, many people have become interested not only in the various games that may be played with the equipment, but also with a number of interesting things which can be done with the balls in predetermined configurations. These ballistic exercises, or "trick" shots, generally involve shooting one or more of the billiard balls into predetermined pockets on the table. However, as might be expected, even with detailed instruction, many people find it impossible to perform some of the more involved and esoteric shots.
Such problems are especially acute when the shot involves a number of impacts or putting a plurality of balls into a number of predetermined pockets. In uses such as this, the placement of the balls on the table is particularly acute, though some tolerance in their placement is permissable, and must be done with a degree of accuracy.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and apparatus is provided that allows an individual to repeatedly and reliably perform such "trick" shots with a minimum of instruction and direction. Besides being simple to use and reliable, the apparatus of the present invention also has the advantage of being easy and inexpensive to manufacture.